A monitoring system is a system for the purpose of improving a security in a station, an airport, and the like. The monitoring system includes a sensor, such as a camera and a microphone. The monitoring system monitors an abnormal circumstance using output of the sensor and a monitoring rule. The monitoring rule is, for example, a conditional expression indicating that, when what value the output of the sensor becomes, an abnormal circumstance is determined to occur.
The monitoring rule is, for example, the conditional expression “if (an image of a person putting down his/her luggage is caught by a camera, and then, a person does not get close to the luggage in a certain period of time) then (issue a warning)”. When a conditional clause of the foregoing monitoring rule is satisfied, an operator of a monitoring system understands that the abnormal circumstance “a bag was abandoned” occurs. NPL 1 discloses an example of a monitoring system for monitoring the state where a bag was abandoned in a public place.
PTL 1 discloses that an abnormal circumstance is detected in a plurality of different places. PTL 1 discloses that monitoring rules to be set are different from each other between the case of monitoring a store which performs merchandise management using a POS (Point Of Sale system) sensor and the case of monitoring a store which performs merchandise management using a RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) tag.
PTL 2 discloses a system for determining whether or not a given situation is an abnormal circumstance using a machine learning technique. The system disclosed in PTL 2 receives input of learning data. The learning data is information in which information expressing a situation is associated with a label indicating whether or not the situation is an abnormal circumstance. The technique disclosed in PTL 2 determines whether or not the given situation is an abnormal circumstance using the machine learning technique, on the basis of the inputted learning data.
PTL 3 discloses a technique for automatically generating a monitoring rule, on the basis of a database in which data regarding an abnormal event is registered and a database in which data regarding a normal event is registered.